1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a system having a semiconductor memory.
2. Description of Related Art
In a semiconductor memory, an output driver changes the driving capability thereof according to a latency, which is the number of clock cycles since a read command has been received until the read data has started to be outputted, or according to the frequency of a clock signal. This output driver is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-139718.
Additional advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or upon learning by practice of the invention.